Kotaishi's Story
by darkchi
Summary: This is basically Kotaishi's life before he came into the Dragonball XG, a prologue sorta. NEways pleze R&R.
1. chapter 1

A/N: I actually made this up for a school project, and my friend liked it so much she asked me to post it. So, here you go. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Nine Years Old  
  
"Kotaishi, can you help me with Leilani please?" Toran left Leilani and headed towards our small hitaku. A hitaku is kinda like a kitchen on Earth.  
  
"Yes, Toran," I said. "Toran" is Izaian for mommy.  
  
Leilani is my little, half-chika (sister), but I love her like she was a full-blooded chika and Toran loves her like she was her hidaka (daughter). Our-Leilani's and my-mako (father) died in the civil war that has been going on since twenty years before I was born; and the wrong side was beginning to win. Leilani's birthtoraniko (birthmother) was murdered by a dark shadow, Zeldect, in a small village outside Manokð-(note the ð means eth in Latin) - one of the smaller cities, but still important. I was out scouting for food, because there's not much left since the war, when I found Leilani. She had been there for two days. When my toran got to where I had found her, we saw that Leilani was blind. Toran said that from the looks of it a darkness took her sight, only because it wanted to inflict harm; but they couldn't touch Leilani, so it blinded her instead. Since babies are pure, darknesses can't touch them. Since Leilani's toran died, my toran has been taking care of her. That was four years ago.  
  
I walked over to where Leilani was sitting. She was groping for the little cloth doll that I had made her a week ago. Poor thing loved that doll dearly. She called it Ketene. I squatted down, picked up Ketene, and handed it to Leilani. She felt it and hugged it as tightly as possible. She held her hands out for me to hug her because she can't find us, and so I went to her. She stroked my spiked hair.  
  
"Thank you, Chiko. What color is your hair?" she asked.  
  
"Black," I answered.  
  
"What color is my hair?"  
  
I laughed, "Black."  
  
"What does black look like?"  
  
"It's what you see."  
  
"How do you know what I see?"  
  
"When I close my eyes that's what I can see also."  
  
Leilani was silent. I stood up staring into her wide eyes. It was like she was there, but she wasn't, like some sort of dark blanket had been pulled over her eyes. Her little wings folded around her tiny body.  
  
Leilani had been born with wings, but she hadn't learned to use them yet. Her toran was an Angliect. Angliects were peaceful and rarely fought, but they were powerful. Because they chose not to fight, Roganocts, a dangerous race, defeated by my mako destroyed their planet. My mako was a protector, the great Jectð. He saved what was left of the Angliects from the Roganocts all by himself. I admired him, although I vaguely remembered him.  
  
"Toran," I said, "I'm going to train to become a Protector."  
  
Toran stopped baking. She turned around. "Kotaishi, what makes you think you're going to do that?!"  
  
"I want to find the antidote for Leilani's blindness." I couldn't stand the vagueness in her eyes. It ripped away at my heart. Her large purple eyes that looked too big for her head always looked at me with a sort of sadness in them that made you want to die instead of looking at them. It was like she was trapped in a dark place and had no way of getting out. She was the epitome of loneliness.  
  
Toran walked over to me. She knelt down and put her hands on my shoulders. Tears swelled up in her eyes. "I know you want to help Leilani, but you don't even know where to look for a cure."  
  
"You don't understand, Toran! I can't bear seeing her in that pitiful state anymore!" I ran to my room. My toran called after me, but I didn't acknowledge her. I knew there was no way that Toran would let me go, but I just had to become a Protector. That was the only way I could learn about certain cures and antidotes. People need to know these things now that the Zoracts (those who oppose the Uniki) have joined forces with the darkness. I packed what few things I had and jumped out the window. I was going to sign up.  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
I walked into the Jectð Boot camp. It was the only camp I knew of. I stood at the signup desk. It was over my head. Some soldiers walked over to me.  
  
"Excuse me," I said. They looked at me awkwardly. "Can you tell me where I can go to train to be a Protector?" They laughed.  
  
One was still laughing when he said, "You need to see King Yuu for that!"  
  
"Thanks," I said as I walked to the sidoko (Izaian for palace/castle). The sidoko wasn't too far from the camp.  
  
Once I got there I stared in awe at how big and beautiful the sidoko was compared to our desolate land elsewhere. I walked up to the soldiers on duty.  
  
"Excuse me. I'm here to see the king," I said.  
  
"About what?" one soldier asked.  
  
"I want to train to be a Protector."  
  
The soldier turned around and waved. The doors to the inside of the sidoko opened. The soldier turned to face me. "This way," he said. I followed. We walked though several doors until we got to the throne room. I was amazed at everything. Large walls made of gold were decorated with beautiful silver engravings that told of the Yuu family line. I got to a wall that told of my mako. It even had a tapestry with his portrait on it. I stopped. I stared at his warm eyes with furrowed eyebrows that seemed to glow out through the tapestry. He had a cocky smile that made his whole complexion seem more relaxed. He was turned towards you except his body, which was faced sideways. His torn red cape blew in an invisible wind. He wore no shirt, but black leather bands twisted around his defined chest and abdominals until it met his thick, black, cloth belt, which carried your eyes down to his ripped pants as if something with large claws had scratched him. His long, large boots came all the way up until they were slightly above his knees. His right arm rested on the hilt of his sword. The sword was large, very large. It curved slightly upward and had gold engravings on it. It was odd, but we had the same hair, only his had a large orange piece that hung over his face with a secondary black one. I had two black ones. His was the sign of the Protector, which was backed up by the gold band around his neck and black-stoned earring on his left ear. Then, I saw that scar on his left eye. That's the way I remembered him.  
  
I touched the tapestry as if I were trying to make sure it was real. The way I had remembered my mako was just as the picture portrayed him. Like it was his life story. Everyone knew him, but they never knew he had a son or a daughter. Only he knew. Toran said that he loved me and, at one time, I knew him. Not anymore. He was a drift in the faint memory of my childhood. I doubt he even knew about Leilani.  
  
My hand was still on the tapestry when the soldier turned around.  
  
"That was Jectð, the greatest Protector in the universe. Saved Izaia about a dozen times," he said. As if I didn't know my own mako.  
  
"I know," I said a bit coldly, "He was my mako."  
  
He smiled, "All children wish he were their mako." So I was right no one did know me. "But I was his friend," he continued, "and I know that he did have a son, Kotaishi. You'll soon be like your mako. I can tell." Perhaps a few people did know me. He signaled for me to keep moving.  
  
We entered the throne room. King Yuu was sitting in a gold chair lined with silver and a great, black stone, a symbol of royalty, was placed above the throne. This was a kuortz stone.  
  
"Your Highness, this child wishes to speak with you," the soldier said.  
  
"On what terms?" the king asked.  
  
"I wish to become a Protector," I said from behind the soldier.  
  
"Come here, hido," he said. Hido is "boy."  
  
I walked cautiously towards him.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"This child is Kotaishi, hidako of Jectð," the soldier said. He sounded a bit nervous.  
  
"Jectð had no hidako," the king said. He said it like he was convinced that my mako had no hidako (son). Then King Yuu looked at me carefully. "What do you know about your mako?"  
  
"I barely knew him, Majesty, and even if I did, he'd still be just a memory," I responded. It was the truth. I barely remembered him, but maybe it was because I didn't want to remember. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ten Years Old  
  
I had underestimated how hard it would be, training to be a Protector. I had to stay in lodges with older, higher ranking officers. Every day I was picked on and tormented by these people who thought they were better than me. I never get to see my toran or my chiko. Well, I couldn't complain. I had chosen this on my own. I would go through every day hoping that maybe today would be different, but for the last year and a half, it never was. I was always beaten until I thought I would die if it went on any longer.  
  
I was trying to focus but I couldn't get the hang of it. I have a new training course plus seven others. For the last four months I've had to fight a guy on a desert plain. They put me on a small strip of land over a fault outside of G-ea (G-ea-eng-ya). I was supposed to fight this guy that was literally five times my size. The first month we fought I never laid a finger on him before I was knocked out cold.  
  
G-da was his name.  
  
A big fist slammed into my face. I flew back about twenty yards. The punch hurt worse than it looked. I had cuts and bruises that never healed from yesterday, which made it sting even more. I landed on the desert ground, red dirt puffed into small dust clouds around me. The scorching of two of our three suns peered though my sweat-stung eyes. I was bloody, bruised, and dirty. In other words I looked worse than most others when they get ran over by those.what- do-you-call-em's on Earth.cars-that's it cars.  
  
Ignoring my pain, I struggled upwards, leaning on a rock next to me. Despite my state, my cocky attitude kept asking for G-da to inflict more damage to my pitiful body than necessary.  
  
"Hey, that all you got, G-dumb?!" I called.  
  
G-da flew over to me a scrunched-up expression on his face. He was angry and stood about five feet above me.  
  
I leaned back, still hanging onto the rock to see his face. A glare crept into my eyes. I shielded it with my left hand.  
  
"You're REALLY big aren't you? Ah, but, you're not a big as you are stupid hunh?" I shook my left hand index finger at him. "I bet you don't even know what I just sai-" I got cut off as he crashed his knee into my stomach. My eyes felt like they popped out of my head. Spit and blood ejected from my mouth. I landed hard on the ground, breathing hard. I lay there. The crowd had gathered and was hurling insults at me. I got up. All my rage poured into me. I was tired of being picked on. I powered up and flew towards G-da.  
  
I kicked him in the gut and punched him. I used a ki blast and shot him, then folded both my fists and hit him in the face with all I had.  
  
He flew back and went through a couple of large rock formations. He landed and slid back until he hit his head on a large boulder face down.  
  
Later I found out that this wad just the beginning, and I only had a taste of what was about to come. I almost thought about leaving, but then I would fail King Yuu. I would fail the soldier at the sidoko. I would fail my teachers. I would fail Toran. I would fail Leilani. I would fail Izaia. I would fail Jectð and even myself. So I was brave a little longer. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eleven Years Old  
  
I had overheard rumors about myself from others. After beating G-da last year, I had become overconfident and even cockier, but I still won. I had become first in my Martial Arts class and still was.  
  
Perhaps some rumors got to Leilani and Toran. Some news of me had to have gotten to them.  
  
This year I was working on my etiquette. It was harder than it sounded, a lot harder.  
  
Today I was to serve the royal family. This was bad. Just to let you know, I'm not the most graceful person in the universe.  
  
The chef gave me several plates of food to deliver. "Balance is everything," they told me. I balanced one platter on the top of my right arm. My muscles had grown a lot since I had joined, so it was hard to balance it on my arm. I was like an acrobat. I must've looked really stupid because my chin was holding onto a plate.  
  
I walked out and headed towards the dining table. I was almost there when I tripped over my own feet. I landed with a big thud on the carpet. Soltato, which is an Izaian pasta, covered my whole body. I felt like an abomination. The whole royal family had seen me. My teacher walked over to me and picked me up.  
  
"Go wash that solato off of you and try again," he said. He was old and wise. It was easy for him to say. This was the ninth time that happened. The royal family was probably really irritated at me.  
  
I walked back to the showers, showered, and came back refreshed. I knew that this time I would do it. I walked back inside the sidoko to the royal hitaku to pick up the plates of pasta again.  
  
Once again, the chef cautiously handed me several plates of solato. I balanced the plates on my arms, straightened my posture and headed out the door to the dining hall carefully so as to not trip again.  
  
I had gotten past the place I fell once. The servants had cleaned it up as well as all the other accidental spills. I had gotten closer and closer with each fall, but never quite made it somehow.  
  
I passed the fourth spill, which was being cleaned up. The servants looked at me like they would try to kill me, but they also had a look that made me feel a bit sorry for them.  
  
At last I reached the table. I served the food without making eye contact and walked away as quickly as I possibly could.  
  
Then I had to serve desert. Good thing there was only a large platter to carry. Unfortunately it had to be a VERY large platter. The platter held several plates with jujitsta, an Izaian cake. It was dark red, topped with handako berries. It looked delicious. My mouth was watering. I was so hungry. I think I accidentally let some drool fall on the platter unconsciously.  
  
I set the platter down on the table and served the food to King Yuu, then to Queen Yuu. I got a bit jittery when I served the jujitsta to her. Then I served the food to two little boys, then to Princess Lei, who was a year younger than I. She looked at me and I almost collapsed right then and there. I think I was hungrier than scared at the moment, because my stomach growled loudly at this point.  
  
I looked at my stomach then a small cheesy smile crept across my face. I think that at this point my hunger was so bad I just about grabbed a plate of food and ate it, but I kept myself from doing anything else stupid. I sneaked away from the table.  
  
Once I reached the royal hitaku I got to eat all the food I wanted. Then I got homesick. I wanted to see Toran and Leiani. Then I knew that this entire time here would be a waste. I'd just have to wait it out. So I was patient a little longer. 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4: Twelve Years Old  
  
A few months ago my food serving was complete. The rest of the time I served the food without falling, which was a relief.  
  
I walked into my new room in the sidoko. The king had requested specifically that I stay at the sidoko. I awed as I looked at the beautiful deep sapphire curtains with elaborate gold writing. There was a bed in the center of the room; the sheets were a royal blue decorated with white markings. A chekota wood (similar to mahogany) nightstand was placed at the top, left side of the bed. On it was placed a lamp and vase of the rarest flowers on Izaia. Yellow, blue trimmed flowers, ninolia, similar to the tulip, were inside the vase along with unjandies and ontus.  
  
I set my stuff down, ran over to the bed, and landed on the softness of the bed. The comforters were made of sida, which feels like silk, only finer and slightly softer.  
  
A knock rose at my door. Unwillingly I got off the bed and answered the door. A boy about my age with spiked hair and one long piece hanging down was there.  
  
"Hey, you just move across the hall?" he asked.  
  
"Uhhh.yeah." That was all I could say.  
  
He thrust out his hand, "Well nice to meet you. I'm Hiroshi."  
  
I took his hand, "Hi, I'm Kotaishi," I said still unsure if I could trust Hiroshi. "Are there any others?" I asked.  
  
"Just us if you mean kids invited to stay at the sidoko. Other than that, there's just the servants, knig, queen, princes, and princess," he said.  
  
A wave of relief struck me. I invited Hiroshi in.  
  
"So are you training to be a Protector?" I asked.  
  
"Nah. I'm training to be a Satomarin," he said. A Satomarin is kinda like a two-star general.  
  
Hiroshi sat in on the bed. "Why? Are you gonna be a protector?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said nonchalantly.  
  
"Wow! That's really hard training. I bet your mako is really proud of you," he said in awe.  
  
"My mako is dead," I said flatly.  
  
"Sorry.who was he?"  
  
"Jectð."  
  
"REALLY?! Do you remember anything about him?"  
  
I thought for a moment. Scenes of my mako and toran screaming flashed through my head. A scene of A woman holding a baby and silently crying. The glint of light off of a large sword and blood flashed through my memory. I held my head.  
  
"Are you ok?" Hiroshi asked. He sounded concerned.  
  
I lifted my head. "I'm ok," I responded.  
  
"Alright then. So do you remember anything?" he asked again.  
  
"No," I responded lightly.  
  
I don't believe it was that I didn't know, but I was afraid to know more than anything.  
  
Then I remembered that I was supposed to be courageous, but as the days passed, I grew more and more afraid of my own past. I was going to confront it sooner or later and I'd have to be ready to defend all I loved. So I held on a little longer. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5: Thirteen Years Old  
  
Hiroshi had become my best friend. We did everything together. I had learned about some medicines, like those that cure a sword piercing by a darkness, but nothing that cures blindness by a darkness. Hiroshi told me that the princess had an extensive knowledge of medicines and magic. The thing was that I had an abnormal fear of girls, not my toran or chika, but other girls. I didn't want Hiroshi to think I was a wimp, so I found every excuse not to talk with her. He bought it, until now.  
  
"Hey, c'mon, Hiroshi. I.uhhh.have homework to.uhhh.do," I said nevously.  
  
"Oh no, I am NOT falling for that again, Kotaishi! You're talking to Princess Lei!"  
  
"Aww why?"  
  
"Don't you want to find a cure for your sister?" he asked. He stopped pushing me.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"And Princess Lei has the answer right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So go talk to her." He resumed his pushing.  
  
"Ok! Ok! Ok!" I yelled stumbling forward. He stopped pushing me again and let me walk down the hall. We were in the hall just outside Princess Lei's room.  
  
I turned around to look at Hiroshi for confidence once more then I turned back around. I raised my hand and knocked on the door. The door opened up to reveal a lavender haired girl with large, soulless, ebony eyes, and porcelain skin. She wore a tube top red dress with silver trimmings.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
"I-well.yeah," I responded. 'Uhhh.I wanted to ask you if you knew the cure for darkness blinding."  
  
"Come in," she said. She opened the door wider to let me in.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"So who is the victim?" she asked as she thumbed through a large book on a stand in the middle of her room.  
  
"My chiko, Leilani."  
  
She stopped at a page and searched for something. "Ah, here it is," she said, "You need some Kloaté."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
She tuned around. "It's an element usually found in planets with lots of water and humanoid inhabitants."  
  
"Oh." That was all I could say. I was stunned at her knowledge.  
  
She continued as she walked to sit on a chair on the far side of her room. "Unfortunately, the planet quickly dies. Within a few days the sky will turn a red color. Within a few months the water will completely recede, plants will wither, and all life forms will die."  
  
That was bad news.  
  
"Where will we find a p-planet like that?" I asked. My phobia was setting in again.  
  
"There is a planet called Earth, but it's a year's journey."  
  
"Ok. As soon as I finish my training."  
  
"Sure. In about five years. Maybe I can learn more about this Earth."  
  
"Ok then, it's set." I wanted to get this over with. My phobia was becoming unbearable.  
  
She walked over to the door and opened it for me. I walked out as casually as possible until I heard the door shut behind me. Then I ran.  
  
I reached Hiroshi.  
  
"So, how did it go?" he asked.  
  
"Ok," I responded.  
  
"Did you find out what you needed?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I had to do this I had to go on. I had to find the cure for Leilani. So I went on a little longer. 


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fourteen Years Old  
  
I stumbled up a steep red dusted hill. For the last two weeks I was stuck in the wilderness. This is wilderness training. We weren't supposed to fly, just walk, run, whatever. All alone in the middle of the Getakð Desert I was. This desert stretched more than 1,130 miles in diameter. In the mornings it could be a blistering 125° F then suddenly drop to a chilling 10° F. I had traveled about 1,001,866 miles already.  
  
My food supply was running short. My water was gone and I was weak from exhaustion and heat. Unfortunately, all three of our suns were out at the same time. I kept going though. I kept on breathing. My shirt and pants were torn and red dirt covered my face. I knew I could make it. I just had to beat that record, which was two days away. I could sense ki, growing as is shuffled onwards.  
  
There was no shade, but I stopped to take a breather on a boulder. My chapped lips were longing for the coolness of ice cold water. I licked my lips and swallowed hard.  
  
I lifted myself to my feet. I just kept walking. I had walked about nine hours when I saw a figure that looked like a building. I ran towards it. I was desperate for shelter and shade. Then, all of the sudden I walked right through it.  
  
I looked back. It was gone.  
  
"Must've been a mirage," I said.  
  
I turned back to my walking. I kept licking my parched lips and swallowing to keep my mouth moist.  
  
I walked nine more hours and saw another figure that looked like a person. I walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, General," I said groggily. I might as well have fun with this mirage.  
  
"Good job, Kotaishi. You have just beaten the record. You are now relieved of wilderness survival training."  
  
Oh, you know I really wish you were here, but I have to get back to my walking now. Personally I have no idea why I have to do this, but I am. Oh, look at the little twinkling stars," I said swaying back and forth.  
  
I fainted. I could hear them, but was too tired to call out. The next thing I knew I was sleeping in my sidoko bed. I sat up. There was food and water on the little nightstand. I groped selfishly at the food, not letting a crumb escape my mouth.  
  
I was too busy eating to notice, but I accidentally let a small piece of paper fall to the floor.  
  
I thought about my toran and Leilani. I hoped they were all right. Hoping was all I could do. So I went on hoping a little longer. 


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7: Fifteen Years Old  
  
I shifted the weight of the pack I was carrying to the other side of my body. I was walking in the direction of my home. I ran away from the camp, but only for a day or two. I couldn't stand six years of not seeing Toran or Leilani. I was walking the same familiar road as I used to when I was younger, the same orange earth and dusty smell. I kept walking. I grew worried as I passed buildings that were piles of rubble.  
  
I thrust my pack down and ran to the half-remaining building that used to house Toran, Leilani, and me. I threw large chunks of rocks on an instinct. I suppose I was looking for a clue to where they had gone. I lifted a rock to reveal a dusty, crushed doll. I stared in disbelief. It was Ketene, Leilani's little doll I had made for her. She never went anywhere without it.  
  
I picked Ketene up and set her down gently next to my stuff. I went back to throwing rocks out of the pile. I lifted another to reveal my toran. I immediately stopped and lifted the rocks off of her.  
  
"Toran! Toran!" I yelled cradling her head and shaking her slightly.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at me, "Kotaishi?"  
  
"Yes Toran, it's me," I said impatiently.  
  
"You're looking more like your mako every day," she said eyeing me.  
  
"Where is Leilani, Toran?"  
  
"They took Leilani," she breathed. "I love you both my hidako." Her body grew limp. Her eyes and mouth open. She was dead.  
  
I was infuriated. The Zoracts killed my toran. They would not get away with it. I powered up as much as I possibly could. I felt like I was being ripped between two dimensons. My hair flickered a red color and my eyes turned silver. Finally I stopped and fainted. My hair and eyes turned back to their original color.  
  
When I awoke I buried my toran in the red earth of our planet. I said my farewells. Then, I packed my stuff along with Ketene, and walked back to the sidoko. I would train harder now.  
  
So, I fought a little longer. 


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8: Sixteen Years Old  
  
I jumped back to my feet, sword in hand, ready to fight some more. I clashed my sword against my master's and in a quick fling of his sword I was on the ground again.  
  
"Kotaishi, don't fight with anger, use your head," he said for the twentieth time.  
  
I stood up and breathed, concentrating. I took my sword and schemed my plot on how I would win. My last move would be my signature move. My planing failed, however, and I got thrust to the ground again.  
  
"That was good planning, but you need to keep your focus," my swords master said once more.  
  
I got up and tried again, this time using a different route, but still finishing off with my signature move. This time I won.  
  
"Good job, now keep your focus again."  
  
I nodded my head.  
  
"Kotaishi! Kotaishi!"  
  
I turned my head to see Hiroshi running towards me.  
  
"What?!" I asked. "Can't you see I'm training right now?"  
  
"Yeah, but you gotta come see. There's this girl here see? And she claims her name is Leilani see? And she's twelve and joining up to train."  
  
"What?!" I ran over with Hiroshi to see this for myself. A twelve-year- old girl was looking around. Her eyes had that same sad glow to them.  
  
"Lailani?" I asked.  
  
Her head faced me. "Kotaishi?" She ran up to me and embraced me like she could see again. A big smile crossed her face.  
  
"Can you see?" I whispered.  
  
"Not yet," she replied, whispering.  
  
"Why are you here?" I asked breaking our embrace.  
  
"To train to become a soldier."  
  
I was about to object to that, but I decided to let the situation go for the moment. We talked and caught up on all the things we missed out on. I told her about our toran's death. She had cried. I had to be strong around my little chika. I had to support her and everyone else I loved. So I was strong a little longer. 


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9: Seventeen Years Old  
  
I shot a ki blast at Hiroshi. We were taking a ki training class. I had given all I could. Well, not exactly. I thought back to that time when I had turned super. That's it I'll turn super and I could beat him.  
  
I powered up until I reached my super form. I always felt a sort of evil creep across me every time I did turned super. I shot a signature move ki bast and knocked Hiroshi off of his feet.  
  
I powered down to my normal state and ran over to check on Hiroshi.  
  
"Hiroshi, are you ok?" I asked.  
  
"Unnhh.Don't ever do that again, Kotaishi!" he yelled. "By the way, did you just go super?"  
  
"Yeah," I said casually. It wasn't hat big of a deal to me, but it was to Hiroshi.  
  
"How did you do that? Only Jectð could do that! You must be his hidako!"  
  
"I never knew my mako was the only one who could do that."  
  
Hiroshi looked up at me in awe. "Wow." he whispered.  
  
I was humbled. 


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10: Eighteen Years Old  
  
I stared at the king, who was knighting people. The promoters gave me an orange dyed strip of hair, a gold band with engravings on it, and a black earring to go on my left ear. I looked like my mako.  
  
Hiroshi wasn't here. I had found out that he was a traitor, giving out plans to the Zeldects. I hated him, but the reason I was here was that I needed to find out whom I was supposed to protect. Protectors are like bodyguards, but they protect them on strange planets and stuff like that.  
  
The king called my name. I walked over to him.  
  
"You, Kotaishi, hidako of Jectð, are hereby ordered to protect my daughter Princess Lei."  
  
~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~: ~:~:~:~:~:~  
  
Well that's my story up until now. Today I'm going with Princess Lei to Earth to find that cure for Leilani. I still haven't gotten over my phobia of girls.  
  
I stepped inside the space pod as it blasted off to some strange planet. I wonder what it's like on Earth, but I only had one thing in mind-the cure for Leilani.  
  
So as I blast off into space for a year, I am brave, patient, strong, and humbled. I hold on, go on, fought, and breathe a little longer. 


End file.
